


Mixed Feelings

by vesaldi



Series: The Dellisverse [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dellisverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is a warrior, renowned across Thedas and well experienced in the art of war. So when she is faced with her own feelings for the Inquisitor, she finds herself on an altogether unfamiliar battlefield. </p><p>This scene takes place between scene two and three of Chapter 21 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2831585/chapters/7638776">The Truth in Lies</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Feelings

The training dummy danced back and forth as it was battered with blow after blow. Cassandra could feel the familiar tickle of sweat dripping down her neck, and she knew not all of it was from the afternoon's exertion.

Cassandra was a warrior. She could deal with almost anything: pain, anger, stress... But this? Whatever _this_ was with the Inquisitor was foreign, and she certainly didn't like it one bit.

The dummy rocked from a particularly violent attack as Cassandra tried to dispel every conflicting emotion she felt in a single swing. The wooden construct seemed to look at her sadly as she stood before it, her chest rising and falling sharply.

"It always seems like a wonder that we aren't constantly replacing those things."

Cassandra whirled around fast enough to make her would-be attacker jump. The lieutenant of the Bull's Chargers put his hands up defensively, a smile appearing on his face as Cassandra's demeanor softened.

"I apologize, Krem," Cassandra said, trying to keep from blushing in embarrassment as he approached. Blushing - something else to add to her list of new experiences that she detested.

"Someone must've made you mighty upset to go after that poor dummy like that," Krem mused, smiling as he looked from the wooden dummy back to Cassandra.

"That is one way to put it," Cassandra agreed, willing her face not to break into a silly grin. She didn't understand it. It hadn't been like this with Galyan. Every time she thought of Dellis- _No_. She was a Seeker of Truth, a stoic warrior. It was time to act the part.

"I'm glad you were alright the other night, by the way," Krem continued, shifting his weight sheepishly. "I shouldn't have encouraged you and the chief to drink like that."

"It is alright, Krem," Cassandra assured him with a smile. "I can take full responsibility for my own actions."

"If it makes you feel any better, most of the boys voted in your favor," Krem told her with a grin. "You scare some of them shitless, but they've got damned high opinions of you."

Cassandra allowed herself a small, satisfied smile. "I am glad to hear it. I often worry that I come across as callous."

"Maybe to some," Krem admitted, "but I've seen you dancing drunkenly on a chair. I can't possibly take you _too_ seriously now."

Cassandra's face settled back into its normal grumpy glare. "I have heard tell that you and I are not so different in this."

"It's a Tevinter thing," Krem explained with a grin. A grin that looked curiously like the Inquisitor's...

"Surely you jest," Cassandra accused with a small, hopefully unnoticeable shake of her head as she tried to purge herself of the thought.

"Maybe, but it makes for a good story," Krem told her with a chuckle. "But anyway, I just wanted to stop by and apologize for being a bit of an arse-tart."

Cassandra chuckled, unable to suppress a small smile. "Perhaps you should spend less time with Sera."

The Chargers' lieutenant laughed deeply. "Aye, that might be good advice," he admitted. "I'm glad the Inquisitor was there to see you back to your quarters safely."

"Y-yes," Cassandra stammered slightly, though Krem didn't seem to notice. With a small wave, he left Cassandra back in the training field, right back at square one.


End file.
